Freak Parade
by TempestJo
Summary: A fun story, about a non-prude Booth... B&B, possibly ooc, depending on how you see the character.. rated M but could pass as T. maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Booth stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel, a fluffy white one with navy stripes, smirking at the image of a 50's pinup girl pasted on the back of the bathroom door. Frozen in perpetual amazment, she hid behind the bathrobe on the door, unless he was alone.

Just one of his little secrets.

One of those innocent little secrets.

Nobody could be good all the time...

He dried off and slung the towel around his hips, winking at his poster lady as he bent over the sink, and reached for the razor in the plastic cup next to his toothbrush.

Why ruin a perfectly good prude image by airing his dirty laundry?

He thought of the toy whip curled in the back of his closet. That had been a fun experiment, though he had decided ultimately that S and M wasn't for him, and ushured the raven haired beauty out of his life.

That was prior to Rebecca.

She had been more of the tie-me-up variety.

Those had been good times too. But then it all went to hell. His gambling hadn't helped.

He thought of the poker chip waiting for him on his dresser.. He had a dozen more in his closet, and they reminded him of a particularly nice game of strip poker.. He'd lost that one willingly, but of course, he'd reaped the benfits..

And Pool.. Oh, pool used to be his game.

He remembered back in college, where he'd been fond of challanging a pretty girl to a game, and then taking her on the table after.

He laughed out loud. If his college friends could see him now.

Back then he'd been the bad boy in the leather jacket, the one mothers had probably warned their daughters about.

Life had taught him a thing or two.

Not that he didn't still have a fondness for pool tables.

But getting walked in on, it didn't have the same appeal as it used to.

The army had changed him.

The FBI had nearly molded him into conformity.

But when he'd met Bones, that hiddden part of him had come alive again, the naked woman pen, the 50's pinups.. They'd come leaking out of the recesses of his mind.

He'd always kept his work seperate from his love life.. But when Bones had come on the scene, he'd begun to have a new appreciation of his handcuffs.

God, how he'd love to hancuff her to the bed.

She had those eyes, she was so clinical, detached, and yet, in the depths of those eyes, she said she wanted to be thrown against the wall and ravished.

He could do that...

He stared at himself as he shaved, wondering how those guys in the gillette commercials never seemed to nick themselves.

Not that the sight of blood made him queasy.

They'd called him the vampire in school, because sometimes, with the right girl, not one of those prissy cheerleader types, while necking, he'd get a little rough, and the bitter taste of blood would get in his mouth. He'd feel bad, and kiss it better, be more gentle, and sometimes he'd get bit in return.

His eyes darkened with the memory.

It wasn't the biting, or the blood, but the intensity of the moment that had been like a drug.

Ok, maybe the biting a little.

His lips curved, remembering a girl.

Jane.

What a pretty name. An innocent name.

But, oh, she had been anything but innocent.

The sex had never lasted long, because she always came when he bit her, and begged him to suck the wound, like a real vampire.

And he had, because Jane was Hot.

And loud.

And she could sweep him into the moment, in the backseat of that car, that sometimes he had almost believed he was in some kind of dark fantasy world.

Just a girl with a secret.

He'd always liked secrets.

And Cam...

Dr. Camille Saroyan... She liked to play games.

Always interesting, that one.

And Tessa... Tessa, the leggy blonde.. Who used to bring home another girl on his birthday, or her birthday, or whenever she felt like it.

Tessa the lawyer...

But threesomes wern't really his thing.

He didn't have enough eyes in his head.

And he wasn't one to sit out and watch.

Seeley Booth was a participater.

He patted his face dry, and re-hung the bathrobe on the door.

Bones would have her own secrets...


	2. Chapter 2

As Booth walked into his room, the sight of his bed made him smile even bigger.

His bed..

A lot of things had happened there.

A lot of memories.

Twisted sheets, twisted bodies...

Jenna, the gymnast..

That girl had been crazy.. And flexible. Oh, was she flexible. He'd learned what the human body could really do.

His back twinged.

He'd never said how he had gotten his lower back injury.

Everyone assumed it was from hockey, or his years as a Ranger..

Only a little blonde gymnast knew the truth.

Another secret.

When it came to sex, he'd seen, heard of, or done it all.

That's why nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

Why he kept silent.

Sure it made him mad, when people took it too far.

When it went beyond consent, as it often did in their cases.

But he knew, that pain, could be pleasurable.

He'd hated the nipple clamps, but he couldn't deny how they'd driven Elizabeth nuts.

Now, there was a girl who took things to the edge.

The edge of a cliff, that is... On a windy night, her cries carrying over the landscape.

He shook his head and reached for his sock drawer.

Time to get dressed.

To put his secrets back in the corner of his mind.

At the lab, only Cam knew that part of him.

And she would never tell.

Angela, on the other hand..

Sometimes he looked up, and caught her watching him, a knowing look on her face.

She could read people as good as he could.

What she knew, he couldn't guess.

But she knew that Seeley, wasn't a Saint.

Not even close.

Although, he had to admit, the only time he'd been in the back of a cop car..

He'd been with Louisa the cop.

And he'd been in HER handcuffs..

And she'd been on top of him, riding him, wearing only her badge and her blue shirt, open and waving in the warm summer breeze that had been drifting through the open car windows.

Best speeding ticket he ever got.

He laughed out loud, and pulled on some blue socks, in honour of the memory.


	3. Chapter 3

The coffee machine beeped, signalling that his morning brew was ready. He walked into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt slowly.

This room was full of secrets.

The naked women card set, hidden at the bottom of the cookie jar.

The playboy calendar on the inside of the cleaning cupboard.

The silk scarves hidden in the dishcloth drawer.

You never know when you might need to tie someone up..

His eyes drifted to the kitchen closet.

It was supposed to be a pantry, but someone had installed a coat rack rod.

It had been an enjoyable afternoon when he had tied Rayann to it.

Very sensual.

But not as sensual as the evenings he had spent with Brie..

She only came over after dark.

And she wore nothing but a trench coat and heels, a bottle of flavoured liquor in her hand.

Butter Ripple Schnapps.

Creme de menthe.

Funky Monkey.

Hot Sexx.

French Kiss.

Fire Ball.

She'd drizzle it over his chest and take her time licking it off.

They'd take turns.

And after a liqour and hormone filled night, she'd leave him with his whole body tingling.

The taste of the flavour filling his senses.

His still couldn't smell Fire Ball with getting a hard on...

And Sophie..

The artist..

Who had tied him to a kitchen chair and painted him with edible paint, made out of chocolate.

All of him.

And licked it off.

Over and over, until he was begging.

She'd have her way with him, finish him off with her mouth, and then leave him there, tied still.

It never took him long to get loose.

It was part of the fun.

He reached for a coffee cup and filled it up, smelling the brew appreciatively.

Nothing smelled better than fresh coffee..

Except maybe fresh cut flowers..

Beth.

Beth had worked at a flower shop.

She liked public places.

He'd had her in the flower cooler.

The back row of a movie theatre.

An elevator during the afternoon.

And against the lamp post outside his apartment, the first night he'd moved in here.

It had been the last time they'd seen each other, she was across town.

It had been raining, they'd been to dinner, and on the way home the lamp had flickered, and gone out.

And she'd pulled him against it, and whispered in his ear, and they had.

Hidden underneath their long trench coats, in the pouring rain, in the dark patch on the street, she'd lifted her skirt, and he'd undone his pants.

It had been like something out of the movies.

A perfect goodbye.

He sipped the coffee, his eyebrows raised.

Some day soon, he'd give Bones a perfect hello.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

It usually wasn't this hard to clear his thoughts, but today, old memories just seemed to surface at every corner, secrets wanted to spill from his lips like coins from a slot machine.

It clearly wasn't going to be his day.

He'd walked into the Jeffersonian this morning, bringing Bones her coffee, and ran into a pair of identical twins.

A smile of remembrance had drifted onto his face, and Angela had caught it.

"So Seeley Booth, FBI... I saw that smile you gave those cute twins.." She'd purred.

He'd raised an eyebrow, and kept walking, but she'd linked her arm through his, and whispered. "You dated twins, didn't you? I could see it."

He'd swallowed, glared at her, and asked what she wanted.

She'd just looked at him, and smiled.

Angela was like a cat with a mouse, when she had something, she wouldn't let go of it until it bored her.

"Yes." He'd confessed. "I did."

"And?"

"It was... Educational."

Educational, because that was when he'd discovered that he liked to be watched.

He'd started by dating one of the sisters, Maria.

Things had gone great. She lived in an apartment with her sister, so he was often in the company of both of them.

One day, he'd heard a noise in the closet while he was driving into Maria on her bed.

She'd assured him it was nothing, an old house.

But he had sniper hearing.

Soon, the noise was every time. And he knew what it was, it was Lilly, in the closet, watching.

It had made him so much hotter.

He liked to be watched.

Or he at least liked thinking he MIGHT be being watched.

By an equally hot girl, who looked exactly like the one underneath him, a girl who always smiled at him after, and winked, and adjusted her clothes.

It had been a few months before he had realised that Maria knew.

That they had planned it that way, because Lilly liked to watch.

So he began to date both of them.

For another month, it worked great.

Then the girls had started to fight.

And it had ended.

So he'd smiled at Angela, and added sweetly, "It didn't work out."

She'd narrowed her eyes at him and muttered, "I bet."

She was dangerously close to finding out things she didn't need to know, and he had escaped into Brennan's office.

Angela hadn't followed him in.

Bones had been on the phone with her publicist.

"What do you mean, I need more variety? My readers don't need to know the sexual positions Andy and Kathy use, they want to know the forensics of the case!" She'd said to the phone as he'd walked in.

He'd wanted to turn and walk out, but with Angela somewhere out there, the office seemed safer.

It wasn't.

Brennan had hung up the phone, highly displeased.

"Booth, what is your favourite sex position?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Jeez Bones, that's kind of.. Personal, don't you think?" He stalled.

His mind flipped through the pages of his Kama Sutra booklet automatically, pairing pictures with experiences.

"My publisher insists I offer my readers some variation in Andy and Kathy's sex life."

He blinked at her.

Should he just tell her?

"I can ask Sweets if you like. Or Fisher. He seems quite willing to discuss his sex life."

Booth sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But it stays in THIS room!" He warned.

Brennan smiled triumphantly. "Great! I just have a few questions..."

"Whoa! A FEW?"

"Well.." She paused and looked down at her notes. "Nine, to be exact."

Booth got up and shut the door, locking it, then stripped of his jacket and tie, and sat back down on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and his fingers laced together behind his head.

"Ok. But.." He decreed. "You have to answer them too. This isn't an interview."

Brennan narrowed her eyes. "Agreed."

"Shoot." Booth smiled.

She was going to learn more than she probably thought he even knew.

And with nine questions, she'd only be scratching the surface..

She looked down at her notes again, this time warily. "First question. How old were you the first time you had sex?"

He blinked. "16. But you know that. We discussed that. You were 22."

"I was 22 when I first had sex, not when we discussed it." She clarified, writing his answer.

"Yeah whatever. Next?"

"What is your favourite sex position?" She quizzed again.

"Well, there are so many of them, its hard to pick just one." Booth mused, staring at the ceiling. "The Equals is pretty fun, but a bit awkward, and the twining position is quite nice. But I think.. Yes, my favourite is Supported Congress."

The lamp post flashed back into his mind.

He glanced over at Brennan who was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She swallowed.

He smirked. "It's where you have sex standing up, leaning against something, like a wall, or a door, or a post. A fence.. A car.." His voice drifted off.

Brennan's eyes were wide. "I like to be on top." She said bluntly.

Booth nodded. "I thought so."


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't know you were versed in the Kama Sutra Booth."

He shrugged. "Is that one of your questions?"

"No."

"Then I'm not answering." He smiled craftily.

"Fine." She huffed, looking down again. "What is your LEAST favourite sex position?"

"Solo."

She opened her mouth and then shut it again, nodding. "I guess that's a valid answer."

"What's yours?" He challenged.

She blushed. "I dislike the crab's position."

Booth smiled. "But surely you're flexible enough."

She coughed. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"Yes."

"What? You have?"

"Yes, more than one."

She stared at him open-mouthed.

"Have you?" He asked, his pulse quickening at her look of surprise.

This was why he liked to keep his prude image.

The thrill it gave him when he came clean.

The shock on their faces when he whispered something in their ear that they weren't expecting.

That and all the twisted girls he got, all of them excited to be teaching him something new, being the instructor.

He liked being taught.

And they all managed to teach him something.

Though some of them were slightly suspicious of how readily he agreed to their suggestions, and how quickly he appeared to learn them.

But Seeley Booth, not a prude?

Unthinkable.

His smile turned distinctly predatory.

Brennan swallowed. "No."

"Hmmm." Booth mused. "Next question?"

"Have you ever had sex in a public place?" She whispered.

He laughed out loud. "You mean, like, under a pool table while a game of glow-in-the dark pool was being played overhead? Against a lamp post in the pouring rain? In the back row of a movie theatre? In an elevator during business hours? Against a tree in a nature reserve during lunch break? The back alley of a bar? The coat room of a fancy restaurant? Or maybe behind the desk of a hotel during night shift? Yes, I certainly have." He chuckled.

"Where?"

"All of the above, and that's just off the top of my head." He took in her flushed cheeks with a smirk.

_Getting more than you bargained for Bones?_

"What happened to making love behind closed doors?"

"I never said behind closed doors. I just said there was a difference between making love and crappy sex."

"Oh."

He pointed at her. "It's your turn."

"In the back room of the library." She answered slowly.

Booth's eyes lit up.

He could imagine it, Brennan, up against the book shelf..

Or maybe, because she liked to be on top, she'd ride him on a chair...

"Booth?"

He snapped back to attention. "What?"

"What's the strangest place you've ever had sex?"


	7. Chapter 7

"The strangest place I ever had sex?" Booth repeated. "The strangest?" He licked his lips as he thought.

The middle of the football field at night? No, not strange.

The cleaning closet at the hockey rink? No, every hockey player has done that.

"When I was a Ranger," He mused, "I took a girlfriend on a tour of the base, and she wanted to see the inside of a tank.. So I guess that might be the most unusual place, though I'm not sure if it's strange."

"The inside of a tank?" Brennan stared, as Booth continued to squint at the ceiling above him, clearly searching for something more unusual.

"It was decommissioned." He added absently. "A relic."

Brennan was beginning to have a headache from keeping her eyebrows raised.

"I had sex in a cemetery once." He said suddenly.

"What? When we were in New Orleans..." She began.

He waved dismissively at her. "Sex in a cemetery is different than sex in a makeshift morgue with fresh dead everywhere." He paused. "Though I did have sex in a real morgue once.."

"And you don't find that stranger than in a decommissioned tank?"

"I forgot about it I guess. I was dressed as a Private Eye.." His voice trailed off. "So, what about you?" He asked brightly.

"The ruins of an ancient brothel in Rome."

"Fun. I'd like to go to Rome." He smiled. "To see the catacombs."

"To see them? Or to have sex in them?" Brennan asked darkly.

"That would depend on who I'm with."

"A cute tour guide."

"Nah, I have to be REALLY into someone to have sex among the dearly departed. Like, long term relationship serious."

"Would you have sex with ME in the catacombs?"

"Is that one of your nine questions?"

"No."

"Then I'm not answering that. Next question please."


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you ever had sexual relations with someone the same sex as yourself?"Brennan asked primly.

Booth made a sputtering noise. "NO. Well, once, in college, our frat house put on a play, and some of the guys had to act out the girl parts, and one of them kissed me on the cheek, but that's it." He looked at her oddly.

"Oh. Okay."

"Why are you asking THAT?"

Brennan shrugged. "My publisher recommended it as a question I should ask myself about the characters, but my characters are not real people, so I can't ask them, and then you walked in.."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess." His eyes twinkled. "Have YOU?"

Brennan blushed. "As a matter of fact, yes. Purely as anthropological research. In the ancient harems of Egypt, it was common for the women to have coitus to relieve their sexual urges, because of course, they were only supposed to have intercourse with the pharaoh, and some of the harems had more than thirty women in them., and some of the women became so close that they were actually buried together, which is of course what I was studying at the time, and in trying to understand the.."

"Yeah." Booth interrupted. "So, a kiss, or making out, or the whole way?"

Brennan looked confused. "The whole way what?"

"To completion." He hinted.

She smiled slowly. "I've never done anything half way in my life."

Booth stared. "Do you do this.. Often?"

She blinked. "No, once the experiment was complete, I saw no reason to repeat it."

"So, it was just.. An experiment."

"Yes.. Anthropological research."

"Was she hot?"

"Egypt is always hot." She held up her list. "Only a few questions left... What are your top 5 locations for intercourse?"

Booth tapped his fingers on his knee. He wasn't done with his questions about her experiment, but he'd let her off for now..

"Wherever I happen to be at the time." He said sweetly.

She frowned. "I require actual locations please."

"Country, State, Town, Street address?" He teased.

"More specific."

He sighed. "Ok, um. Pool table. Sauna. Shower. My house. The great outdoors." He grinned as he ticked off his fingers.

"Pool table?"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." He smirked. "EXCELLENT leverage."

She looked away. "Where in your house?"

Booth tilted his head and looked off into space.

He'd had sex Everywhere in his house.. The floor, the kitchen counters, the table, the chairs, the couch, the bathroom, the coat closet, the pantry, his room...

"Just.. Everywhere.."

Brennan nodded. "MY top five..." She wrinkled her brow. "This office. My bedroom. My tent. The backseat of a car. And... Hmm. On a sailboat."

Booth looked around. "You've had sex in this office?"

"Not yet, but I mean to."

He held his breath. "When?"

She put her pen in her mouth thoughtfully. "I haven't decided yet."

His eyes roamed around. He could lean her up against the back of the door and lift her legs around his waist.. But it was glass.

He could shut the blinds and take her on the couch.

Or bent over the coffee table.

Or on the floor.

She cleared her throat.

"What?" He looked at her again.

"What are you thinking about?" She stared at him.

His lips quirked. "Rug burn."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you have any fetishes?"

Booth sucked in his breath. "Whoa, jumping right into that one, aren't you?"

"Well hardly Booth, I'm nearing the end of my list of questions."

"Yeah I know, just.. Blunt. But I guess I should be used to that."

Her glance didn't shift.

He sighed. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

He pursed his lips and thought.

Fetishes...

He liked lots of things, but did any of them qualify as a fetish?

Was he ready to divulge those secrets?

It's not like she was asking if he'd ever had sex on a national monument, which he had, no, this was more serious.

This was stuff he didn't tell.. Stuff that he searched out occasionally, but never asked for.

Which was, in a way, kind of the definition of fetish wasn't it?

He tapped his fingers restlessly.

"It's not a fetish, but.. I like to Bite." He confessed, running his tongue over his teeth slowly. "I like being scratched." Seeing the long red tracks down his back in the mirror after, later, the next day.. It made him feel.. He didn't know what, but he liked it.

Brennan shivered in her chair. The sight of him licking his teeth, his lips, remembering the feeling, it drove stakes of arousal through her. What would it be like to bitten by this man? Would he be gentle, even as he was being rough? Would it drive her to heights she had only ever read about?

Booth paused, and realised Brennan was lost in thought.

From the look on her face, it was a good one.

Did she like being bitten? Had she ever tried?

He'd often admired her long fingers.

Would she leave tracks on his back, now that she knew he liked it?

It was no longer a case of if, but of when.

He would have her.

Soon.

He cleared his throat, and she jumped. "It's your turn."

"To what?"

"Answer the question." He replied smoothly, ignoring the fact that he hadn't fully finished answering. He had to keep some secrets after all.

"Fetishes? No. I mean. I like fancy underwear. And shoes. I like wearing high heels during sex." She said in a rush. "And.." She chewed on her finger nervously. "I.. I have a thing for fingers."

Booth watched as her eyes dropped to his hands and then shot away.

Nice..

"And handcuffs." She whispered.

He was suddenly very aware of the handcuffs hooked to his belt.

"Do you prefer being handcuffed? Or doing the handcuffing?" He whispered.

She shifted her eyes. "Both."

"How many more questions are there?"

"One."

"Ask."

"How do you feel about being on camera?"


	10. Chapter 10

Booth froze.

On camera...

Jennifer, the film student..

"Why?" He replied hesitantly. "What have you seen?"

Brennan's jaw dropped open. "Booth!"

"What?"

"You've allowed yourself to be filmed during sex!"

Silk sheets.. Velvet throws.. Corsets and neckties and glasses of wine..

"It was tastefully done." He muttered, remembering..

Skin flickering in the glow of the fireplace, the scene set in Victorian era, those ridiculously tight pants, her hair piled on top of her head, curls cascading down..

He'd really liked that corset, so he'd taken it a step further.

Brennan would look great in a corset.

And hose..

With garters..

The camera could zoom in on his hands, undoing the clasps of her garter, rolling the hose down those incredibly long legs..

"What do you mean?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"It was tastefully done?" She repeated. "How?"

Booth coughed, and shifted position. "It was on a movie set, made to look like a Victorian bedroom, it was for a scene in the movie."

Brennan looked confused. "What movie?"

"Just some indie thing the film students put together. In college." He grinned. "It was supposed to only look real.. But it was real.. We actually had sex. You can't see.. You know." He winked.

"Oh."Brennan looked disappointed.

"And then, there was that time.." Booth mused.

The lap dance.

The camera sitting on the counter.

Him tied to the chair.

And Margot, gyrating on top of him, music playing in the background.

She'd removed her top..

And rubbed herself all over him.

He hadn't even tried to get free.

Why spoil the show?

Eventually he'd loosened the bonds that held him to the chair, and tackled her to the floor and..

"Booth,"

"Yeah?"

"You said there was another time?"

He smiled innocently. "It wasn't my idea."

But he'd had his own camera on the coffee table, unknown to Margot.

So that he could catch the action from behind, later.

He'd learned a lot from Jennifer.

And Margot wasn't the only one he'd used his knowledge on.

He'd never do anything to embarrass the girls.

He had the videos tucked away in his secret hiding place.

And they always knew there was a camera on, somewhere. He just didn't tell them where.

Made it more natural.

"I'm surprised you agreed to be filmed." Brennan noted. "Given your dislike for porn."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Who says I dislike porn?"

"Well, but that case in the suburbs.."

"Did you see that whip? I should have confiscated that. It was great, really smooth action, and a comfortable grip." He remembered suddenly.

"What?" Brennan dropped her pen.

"Bones, just because I don't show YOU my porn collection doesn't mean I don't have one."

"You have a COLLECTION? I've never even seen a pinup poster at your place!"

"You should look under the housecoat on the back of the bathroom door then."

She tilted her head, taking note mentally. "I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"So..Ever been on camera Miss Brennan?" He drawled.

She hesitated. "Security Camera."

His eyes lit up. "Where?"

Maybe he could get the footage..

"The library."

Booth chuckled. "Did you get banned?"

"Of course not. I'm a doctor."

Booth sat up. "Wait, I thought the library happened when you were a student!"

Brennan smiled sweetly. "Who said that?"


	11. Chapter 11

They stared at each other in silence. Then slowly, Booth leaned forward and pulled his handcuffs of his belt and held them out in front of him, dangling carelessly from one long finger.

He watched her as he did it, noticed how her eyes dropped, how she licked her lips unconsciously.

He smiled and swung them a little bit, appearing to be playing with them out of boredom.

"So what do we do now?"

She swallowed and blushed. "I guess I better look over my notes and re-evaluate my characters sex lives."

He nodded slowly, then stood up, putting his handcuffs in his pocket, reaching for his tie. "Great. Well, I guess I'll see you later then Bones, I have a meeting at lunch, but are we still on for paperwork tonight?"

"Yes, of course." Brennan nodded. "But, can we meet at your place?"

He paused in the act of shrugging into his jacket. "Sure, but why?"

Brennan looked stumped. "Er, my neighbours are painting and it stinks." She offered lamely.

He nodded.

She wanted to search for his porn collection.

Time for evasive action.

He'd have just enough time before his meeting to do a quick sweep of his house.

He walked in his apartment door and checked his watch.

Cutting it pretty close.

He strode over to the couch and pulled the cushions off, revealing a wooden box sunk into the couch.

It had been a sofa bed when he'd bought it.

What would she think if she knew she'd been sitting on it the whole time?

She'd even slept on it.

An image of her sprawled on the couch in his t-shirt and sweats, dead to the world, on top of dirty movies and gentlemen's magazines flashed through his mind.

Ah, the innocence.

Well, now she'd be searching for it.

It wouldn't take her long to find it either.

He didn't really care, but there were things that weren't any of her business.

And if he was serious about her, he should get rid of them anyways.

He grabbed the metal wastebasket and opened the wooden box. He'd made it specially to fit into the space left when he'd removed the bed. From under the couch, and above, it looked absolutely normal.

A pile of old VHS recordable tapes and the newer, smaller ones lay stacked near the top.

Unhesitatingly he pulled the dark plastic tape from within them and piled it in the garbage. Margot, Jennifer, a dozen other girls..

All into the basket.

He pulled a matchbook from his pocket and struck a match, dropping it in.

He was silent as they smouldered and melted, little bursts of flame flaring up.

He never watched them anyhow, the happenings were clear in his mind.

When the last bit melted beyond recognition he put the wastebasket away and closed up the box, replaced the cushions.

Anything else in the house she could find, he didn't care.

But if she wanted to see him naked and in action, she was gonna have to do it the old fashioned way...


	12. Chapter 12

Booth pulled the navy blue FBI shirt over his head as he walked to the door.

She was early.

Ready to start searching, no doubt.

Well, there was lots to find.

He opened the door with a smile. "Hey Bones."

Her eyes darted around the room. "Booth. I brought beer."

He stepped to the side, but not far enough, she had to twist to get in, and brush against him.

Worked every time.

He placed a hand between her shoulder blades in a friendly motion and pointed to the couch. "Have a seat. I'll just put the beer in the fridge."

She didn't see the smirk in his eyes as he turned away.

No bra clasp on the back.

Either it fastened in the front, or she wasn't wearing one.

She hadn't even noticed him checking.

Seeley Booth, the gentleman.

He chuckled out loud.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"I was just thinking, I bought a bottle of wine, and you brought beer." He said smoothly. "You know me too well."

"Oh, you bought wine?" She looked at him with interest.

"Yeah, thought it might be nice. What would you rather have?"

She smiled. "The wine."

He pulled the wine out and popped it open, then poured it into the glasses he had waiting on the counter.

He let his hand move a little and spilled some on the floor. "####."

"Oh, I'll get it. Where are the towels?" She asked.

This was too easy...

"Second drawer on the left." He said, turning back to the wine.

She pulled a couple towels out and reached for a cloth at the back.

Suddenly she froze.

He turned around, to see her standing there, staring at the silk scarves in her hand in silence.

She looked from the scarves, to him.

"I understand what these are for.." She said slowly. "But why are they in the kitchen?"

His eyes flicked to the pantry closet behind her, and then he shrugged. "Where should I keep them?"

She turned around, looking for where his glance had gone.

She opened the closet door and stared at the coat rod.

"Did you install that?"

"No." He smiled. "But it comes in handy every once in a while."

She shook her head and laughed slightly. "What else don't I know about you?"

He offered her a glass of wine. "Don't worry about it Bones, I don't know lots of things about you."

"Like what?"

"Like where you keep your dildo."


	13. Chapter 13

Brennan gasped.

He shot her a teasing grin. "Just joking Bones, take it easy."

She sniffed. "I do NOT have one."

He nodded.

He'd seen the package in her kitchen garbage can once.

She owned one.

The FBI had trained him to be observant.

And he was.

He couldn't help it. It's not like he had been searching through her stuff, just throwing a gum wrapper in the trash, and there was the empty box on top.

Apparently it was made of glass.

Pretty tough to be harder than glass.

But pretty easy to be hotter than it.

They sat down on the couch and he pulled the file of paperwork towards them. "Ready to get started?"

She jumped up. "Can I just use your bathroom first?"

She was gone before he could even nod.

He smirked.

A few minutes later she returned.

"So, what did you think?" He said casually.

"Of what?"

"My pretty lady, of course?" He raised his eyebrows.

Brennan blushed slightly. "The housecoat fell off the hook.. She's quite attractive."

He nodded, letting it ride. "Of course. She wouldn't be there if she wasn't."

"Do you.. Prefer the older style posters, like that?" She asked curiously.

He thought for a minute. "They are more artistic. I do have a small person in the house occasionally, and he doesn't really need to see the whole enchilada."

"Parker."

"Yeah, Parker." He pulled out his pen. "But if you wanna see a naked chick, there's another poster in my room in the back of the closet."

She blinked. "Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

He leaned over conspiratorially. "It's much closer than that."


	14. Chapter 14

As they did their paperwork, Booth kept shooting glances at Brennan, catching her in the act of visually searching the room more than once.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Brennan sighed. "No."

He smirked. "I'll give you a clue..."

"No, just tell me, I hate guessing." She shook her head.

"Fine, but you have to tell ME something first." He shook his finger at her.

"If you stick your finger near my face again, I'll bite it off." She said crossly.

Booth raised his eyebrows. "Promise? Cause I think I might like that."

Her mouth dropped open, and then she caught his eye and started laughing. "You're teasing."

"Maybe. Do we have a deal?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine."

"Where DO you keep your dildo?" He asked.

"I don't have one." She repeated.

He narrowed his eyes. "Liar. You have a glass one, I saw the box."

"ANGELA has a glass one, we went shopping one day, and she consolidated her purchases into one bag at my house."

"So, you really don't have a dildo." He said sadly.

Brennan's lips twitched. "Nope. I have a vibrator."

"WHAT?"

"So where is it?" She smiled.

"Your vibrator?"

"No, the naked lady poster. I want to see what you like." She smiled. "For research."

Booth sighed. "Under the mirror, Behind the whiteboard, and I think there might be one under the Challenge poster too."

She jumped up and went around the room, pulling down the aforementioned items.

He sat at the couch, staring at his socks, smiling to himself.

He kept them up, hidden, because it gave him a kick to know they were there.

And the guys liked to see them on hockey night.

"Interesting." Brennan said finally. "I thought you'd have a thing for blondes."

"I do."

"But these are brunettes?"

"I have a thing for them too."

"And the redhead in the bathroom?"

"Yep." He reached under the couch and pulled out a long flat box. "Mind if I have a cigar?"

"It's your house." Brennan shrugged. "What else do you have under the couch?"

Booth paused in the act of lighting a long thin cigar and flicked his eyes to hers, his lashes concealing his thoughts. "Stuff." He murmured.

Brennan looked at him thoughtfully, running her hand along the length of his bookself as she walked towards him, then she felt something, and she frowned.

"Booth?" She pulled it out from between two books. "What is this?"

"A Zorro mask. Try it on." He chuckled. He'd forgotten that was there.

Good times.

That had been a FUN costume party. Dim lighting, pulsing music, drinks flowing, and the ruby red lips of the Spanish senorita he'd accompanied.

The ruby red lips that had looked so good wrapped around ...

"What do you think?" Brennan grinned at him, the black silk mask tied on.

"Jeez.. You look hot." He blinked. Why hadn't he tried having a woman wear it before? He contemplated the revelation as she sauntered over and drank the rest of her wine.

"What else am I going to find, Booth?"

He smiled and reached for the TV remote..


	15. Chapter 15

Brennan stared at him in silence.

"What?" Booth asked.

"You're going to watch TV?"

He gave her a teasing glance. "Did you have something better in mind?"

She looked at him blankly. "Isn't there more for me to find?"

"For YOU to find. I know where it all is, remember? I put it there."

"Put it where?"

He shook his head. "Uh, uh uh! I'm not falling for that one."

Brennan pouted. "Well, it's not like I really care anyways." She scoffed.

Booth nodded. "Good. Hockey or basketball?"

"You know. I've never seen your bedroom." Brennan remarked casually.

His bedroom.

He smiled wolfishly.

"Well, why don't you go have a look?" He purred. "But if you do.. I WILL be inspecting yours later. Are you alright with that?"

She stared at him silently, thinking it over. Finally she nodded.

Good, her hesitation meant there would be something interesting for him to find.

And he WOULD find it.

Another thing being in the Army had taught him.. How to make a thorough search.

And a quick one.

Top five hiding places..

Under the pillow.

Under the bed.

Underwear drawer.

In the shoes.

And his personal favourite.. Under the bottom drawer in the dresser.

How many diary's had he found there?

Not that he'd read them, that didn't interest him.

But the pictures hidden with the diaries were great.

He grinned. "Go for it then. Last door on the right."

She stood up then paused. "You're not coming?"

He stretched. "Well, if you insist."


	16. Chapter 16

Booth followed her down the hall, trying not to laugh as she paused and checked under each picture of Parker hung on the wall.

He could have told her there wouldn't be anything under them, he never took them down, but knew she wouldn't believe him anyways.

And there was no harm in it.

So he lounged down the hallway after her, wondering what she would think of his room when she finally got there.

She pushed open the door and paused.

He was so close behind her he could feel the heat coming off her back.

"Are you chicken?" He whispered.

She stiffened her shoulders and took the first step in. "Of course not."

He smiled.

She stared around with interest.

Navy blue carpeting, and white walls, with more pinup's on the wall.

These ones were ads.

A drawing of a girl in a skimpy outfit holding a gas nozzle in front of a 1950's ford.

A woman in heels showing off her favourite perfume.

Antique calendar pages.

"It's very.. Americana." She said slowly, taking it all in.

He tilted his head. "I like the colours."

"Yes. Very bright." She nodded.

Her eyes landed on his bed, and she walked across to it slowly, running her fingers up the dark blue duvet, with it's white pin striping around the edges, until she got to his pillows.

Unhesitatingly, she pulled them off the bed and tossed them to the floor, running her hands around the edge of the mattress.

The search was on.

Suddenly she froze, and pulled a gun out from between the mattress and the headboard.

"Careful with that." He said casually.

"You sleep with a gun?"

"Yes." He wondered if she had said the double-entrendre on purpose, but thought his answer covered both meanings.

"Is it loaded?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a sniper remember?"

She let it pass, carefully putting the gun back. "Aren't you afraid Parker will find it?"

"No. I lock it up during the day when I know Parker is going to be here."

Her eyes lit up. "Lock it up, where?"

He shrugged, the smile back on his face.

She dropped to her knees, and reached under the bed. "What have we here?" She pulled an oak box out.

He moved across the room silently, so that he seemed to appear behind her when she looked for him next.

She jumped in surprise.

"Open it."

She pulled open the box and gaped.

Condoms.

Chocolate flavoured, cherry flavoured, glow in the dark, ribbed, sensitive, ones with ticklers, and ones with sperm-killing properties.

"That's quite the… uh.. Collection."

"Well, you know, they come in packs, and I never usually use the whole pack, and variety is always nice." His eyes twinkled.

She was fondling the glow in the dark ones absentmindedly, sifting through the box. "Why don't you use the whole pack?"

"Because I buy the jumbo packs, not the six-packs, and there are other ways to.. Well." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why don't you just say it, now that I know you're not a prude."

"Fine. There are other ways to make a girl come." He paused. "And I enjoy the tension of waiting for my turn, so I like to make sure a girl comes, at least twice, before I enter her, and then hopefully at least twice more." He stared at her, wondering what she'd have to say to that?

Her eyebrows moved slightly, but other than that there was no response and she dove back under the bed, reappearing with what looked like a headband. "What is this?"

He leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "A gag. There should be a blindfold under there as well."


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan reached under the bed and pulled out the blindfold. She put it on top of the box of condoms and the gag.

"I don't suppose you have chains in here somewhere?" She joked.

He thought for a minute. "I don't think so. They made too much noise." He burst out laughing. "Joking Bones. Chains are cold and they bite into your skin, and while I'm not opposed to a bit of bondage now and then, they cause more pain than pleasure."

"And you're not into that?"

"Not anymore. There was a time.. " He mused.

She nodded and pulled open his bedside drawer.

Extra ammo.

A pair of boxers.

She frowned and held them up.

He smiled innocently. "I always keep a pair there. I sleep in the nude. Those are my emergency shorts. Never know when the fire alarm might go."

He took them from her and put them back, slowly pushing the drawer closed.

She smiled, and pulled it open again, reaching in to the back of the drawer, sure there was something worth looking at.

She was so easy to guide. He shook his head trying not to laugh as she pulled out a red and gold book.

"The Kama Sutra." She announced.

"Bedtime reading." He replied.

"Well read." She agreed, looking at it, flipping through the pages. "Excellent photography."

Booth nodded. "Speaking of photography."

She looked up. "Yes?"

Was that a hint of wariness?

Had she had her picture taken?

Nude?

Or maybe just wearing one of those fancy little g-strings.

Against a black backdrop?

Or white?

White would look great with her eyes.

"Booth?"

He snapped back to attention. "Ever had your picture taken Bones?"

"Lots of times." She said evasively.

"Nude?"

"Taken any Nude pictures Booth?" She replied without answering.

The hunter in him noticed.

Oh, YES!

She had..

"A few." He replied calmly.

"Will I find them?"

His lips twitched. "If you look hard enough."

She tossed the book onto the bed and stood up, heading for the dresser.

"In here?" She asked, pulling open a drawer.

"Nothing but ties in there." He said, watching as she pulled out another set of silk scarfs and a pair of handcuffs from among his subtly different neck ties.

"Here?" She pulled open the next drawer.

"Boxers." He smiled.

She dug around, half pulling out several silky pairs before her hand closed around a bit of lace and she pulled it out, her eyebrows raised.

"Those are yours." He said calmly. "I found them in the washing machine."

"Your washing machine?"

He smiled.

"And you put them in your drawer?" She frowned.

"Well, as much as I'd like walking around with your thong in my pocket all day, waiting for a good chance to return it, I thought it better to just put it away."

"And forget about it?"

Yeah, right.

Forget about the scrap of rose coloured lace, the barely there thong, belonging to the only woman in the world who could turn him on and make him furious at the same time.

"Bingo, Baby."

She shrugged, putting the underwear back in the drawer.

"You're not going to take it home?"

"Might be good to have a spare pair here. In case I get caught in the rain, or dumped in a puddle." She shut the drawer.

Uh-huh.

Right.

"Ok." He shrugged.


	18. Chapter 18

The next two drawers went quickly, just socks, and t-shirts.

She missed the packet of photos tucked into the shirt he never wore, but he wasn't about to inform her of that.

He was making it too easy for her as it was.

So he lay down on his bed, with his ankles crossed, and his arms folded under his head, and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to check the closet now." She announced.

"Ok."

"You're not going to watch?"

"I'm watching."

She rolled her eyes and opened the closet doors.

Suits hung in a row, flanked by crisp white shirts.

She pushed them to the side.

The naked pinup girl leered at her from the wall.

The whip hung beside it.

She pulled it down and unrolled it, snapping it against the floor.

Booth smiled wolfishly.

Brennan's eyes widened.

He popped open an eye and held out his hand. "You're not doing it properly."

The look in his eye showed exactly what he thought of that whip, and her, and she dropped it in surprise.

He'd never looked at her like that before.

He kind of liked the reaction it got.

He sat up slowly.

Big, Bad Booth..

He reached down and picked up the whip, cracking it through the air in a perfect arc as he stood up and walked to her, backing her into the closet, up against the wall, covering the pinup girl.

Brennan stared at him, her mouth open, and he pressed his lips to her throat, touching her skin with his teeth as he whispered, "That's how you crack a whip, Bones..."

She whimpered, and he stepped back, hanging the whip back on it's hook with a smile.

She took a deep breath, rolling her eyes up to center herself.

Her eyes locked on the manila folder taped to the ceiling.

She reached up. "What's this?"

Booth leaned against the closet door, effectively trapping her inside the closet. "Open it, if you want."

Her fingers trembled as she opened it, and he noticed.

It wasn't fear that was making her whimper and tremble.

It was need.

But he had to let her know his secrets, and he had to find hers, before he would let them both have relief.

They needed to lay all their cards out on the table.

Or most of them.

She needed to know what she would be getting into.

He needed to know how far she'd let him go, because he wanted her, every way he'd ever had anyone.

So he watched as she opened the envelope and pulled out the photographs.

Photos he'd taken.

Some taken by others.

Nude, nearly nude, in the act of sex.

She looked dazed. "Who took these?"

"I took some of them."

"You're quite good with the camera."

"Thank you."

He'd love to take her picture.

Her, lying beneath him.

Or on top of him.

His hands in her hair, her lips on his...

She stuffed the pictures back in the envelope. "You made an excellent Tarzan."

He reached forward and touched the Zorro mask, still on her face. "Sometimes it's fun to dress up."


	19. Chapter 19

Brennan hastily removed the mask. "Sorry, I forgot I was wearing it."

Booth took it and tossed it on the bed. "I kinda liked it. The masked avenger searching my bedroom." He raised his eyebrow enticingly.

"Were you hoping I'd take you hostage?"

He clapped his hand to his heart and tried to look innocent. "Who, me?"

She rolled her eyes, and he responded by pulling a battered tan hat down of the shelf and plopping it onto his head. "Maybe you prefer cowboys miss?" He slouched and stuck his thumb through a belt loop on his jeans.

She stared in silence.

He grinned.

Finally, she blinked, and averted her eyes. "What else have you got up there?"

"Army stuff." He replied seriously. "Indiana Jones hat from last Halloween."

She nodded, staring at him again.

He took off the hat and plopped it down onto her head. "Are you done in here yet?"

She instantly narrowed her eyes. "No. I have to check.. She looked around. "Your shoes!" She dropped to the floor. "Do you really keep your masturbatory aids in your shoes?"

Booth sighed. "Look, I think you're going to be here a while, so how about I run and get take out, swing by your house, check out your secrets, and then come back?"

Brennan smiled, and he had the feeling he'd just fallen into a devious trap.

"Sure." She smiled.

Her smile confirmed it.

She thought she'd be able to find more if he wasn't around.

He thought of the box in the couch.

The pictures she was about to find in his shoes.

"Great, I'll be back in half an hour." He announced, turning on his heel and escaping.

Brennan gave a sigh of relief.

Now she'd be able to do a real search.

It was hard to concentrate with him watching her, with those eyes..

She could practically feel him undressing her, then tying her to the bed..

And that HAT.

She pulled it off her head and stared at it.. God, he looked hot in it.

And that drawl he'd spoken in.. And the way he'd slouched and the way his hips had shifted and how his hand had seemed like it was millimetres away from cupping his package when he'd hooked his thumb in his belt loops...

She'd never felt so dazed in all her life.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her face with her hands.

Right. Time to get busy..


	20. Chapter 20

Booth pulled open the bedside drawer and sifted through the papers inside.

Books.

Memos.

Batteries.

Wait.. Batteries?

He laughed.

Just in case they died out in the middle of something good no doubt.

Which meant.. Her vibrator must be around her somewhere..

He checked under the pillows.

Nothing.

But. His eye caught a crevice in the headboard.

Of course, antique beds sometimes had drawers in the headboard..

He pushed on it gently until it jerked open.

Success.

He looked inside.

TWO vibrators, and something that looked suspiciously like ..A tongue stud?

His eyes widened.

Bones didn't have a pierced tongue!

Or did she?

He looked closer, then realised it was a magnetic one.

"Niicee..."

Maybe he'd get her to demonstrate later.. He pulled it out and put it in his pocket.

That was definitely going back to his place.

He shut the drawer and looked under the mattress.

He pulled out the erotica novel and lay it on top of the bed.

She liked to read..

And then he noticed the disc.

"What do we have here?" He muttered, looking around for a DVD player. He found it, and quickly put the disc in and hit play.

Bones.

Dancing?

Stripping!

Bending.

"Oh My God." That hadn't been another karate class.

He pulled the disc out and put it back.

Within ten minutes, he'd completely searched the place.

Silk cords, a feather duster that had never been used for dusting, and a French maid's costume lay on the bed.

Photo's of him in the dresser.

That was promising. He didn't even remember the one from the pool being taken.

Pictures of Bones and a pretty girl and a thorough accounting of their experiment had been under the bottom drawer., along with an amulet and an ancient hook that looked like it had once been used to pull brains through noses.

A bit odd, but hey, it was Bones.

Some VERY racy lingerie hung in the closet, and some seriously hot shoes.

Condoms in the bathroom.

A few posters of half naked movie stars.

Pretty standard stuff actually.

Except for the fun box in the hall closet.

The one with the fuzzy pink handcuffs, the blindfold, The "lick me" dice, and the naked men card set. Her own Kama Sutra book. The chocolate body paint. The book entitled "100 games to play when naked" and then there was "How to give the perfect Blowjob". And the penis shaped ice cube tray. And straws.

His watch beeped.

Time to pick up the take out and get back to his place.


	21. Chapter 21

Booth opened the door and stopped short.

Brennan was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, with her shirt off, trying to lace herself into a corset. The corset that used to be at the bottom of his hidden box.

He glanced around, and yep, she'd found it.

"SO." He said, coming in and shutting the door behind him, putting the cardboard tray of takeout containers on the coffee table. "Need some help with that?"

"Yes." Brennan squeaked.

"Stand up." He moved around behind her and hauled on the strings, bringing her up against him, her back pressed to his chest for a second before he stepped back and tied the knot.

She let out a whoosh of air. "Thanks."

"Turn around."

She did, slowly.

He sat down in the chair and smiled. "Looks good on you."

And it did. It nipped in her waist so much that he almost believed his could link his fingers around her waist, and his fingers itched to try.

"I saw it was new, so I didn't think you'd mind. I've always wanted to try one on, though I've seen the damage they did to the skeletal structure of young girls in the 18th century.." She began.

He grinned. "Yeah, I was in the uh.. Store, and I saw it, it's the same colour as your eyes you know, and on sale." He swallowed. He'd never thought he'd actually get it ON her, he'd just bought it as a memory aid, the exact colour of her eyes when she looked at something, or someone she wanted…

She reached for the food boxes. "I'm starving!"

"Find anything interesting?" He asked. "I mean, beside the corset, which has matching underwear by the way."

She opened a box and reached for the chopsticks. "Some pictures of us, a couple porn films, both girl on girl and girl with guy, or guy with several girls, Playboy collection, some Hustlers, a new jar of strawberry body jelly, your Tarzan loincloth, a miniscule black dress which I'm assuming isn't yours because it would never fit you.."

Booth choked. "You found a dress?"

"Yes." Brennan smiled. "Did you forget you had it?"

"Let me see!"

Brennan reached behind the couch and pulled it out, tossing it to him.

He held it up, and then smiled. "I did forget. Thanks Bones!"

She squinted at him. "Whose is it?"

"Mine. Well, I bought it. Parker used to love silky fabrics, and he had this blanket.. Anyway, I forgot the blanket at Rebecca's, and she went out of town, and Park was having a fit, so I took him to the mall and bought him something silky. Parker used to drag it around like a baby blanket, when he was about.. One, I think.. Are you sure it's a dress? I thought it was a shoulder wrap?" He studied it intently.

Brennan laughed. "Do you want me to model it for you?"

"Yes. It's so wrong.. But Yes."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"So.. Find anything good at my house?"

Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out the magnetic tongue stud. "This looks interesting."


	22. Chapter 22

"It is interesting." Brennan smiled. "Try it on. It's clean."

Booth shrugged.

Hadn't really been his plan for him to wear it.

But then, it was something he hadn't done before.

And he'd been with girls with real tongue studs a few times.

So he pulled it apart, and stuck out his tongue. "How does it work? Just pops on?"

Brennan got up off the floor and walked over to him, taking the two pieces of metal out of his hands. "Stick your tongue out more." She demanded.

He did so, admiring her cleavage as she bent over him.

The corset really did look great.

He flicked his eyes up as she touched the metal bits to his tongue and they clicked into place.

"There." She smiled.

He moved his tongue around, curling it slightly, and twisting it, seeing how well the magnet would stick on. "Neat." He finally said.

She swallowed. "You're quite dexterous aren't you?"

Booth smiled and clicked the metal against his teeth.

She coughed slightly and turned back to the box in the sofa. "So, I see there are some more photos in here, and some. .er.. Edible underwear?" She said quickly.

"I really like the blue raspberry ones." Booth replied, watching her bend over the sofa.

"And some.. Well, I'm not sure what these are." She held them up, and looked at him expectantly.

"Underwear for two. Excellent for sex on the balcony. You can have sex without the whole neighbourhood seeing your goods. Or your bare ass." He paused. "If you're shy about that kind of thing."

"Where did you get them?" Brennan studied the box closely.

"A sex shop was having a going out of business sale."

"Oh, not enough customers?"

Booth smirked. "More like the gambling in the back of the store was getting to conspicuous."

"Booth." Brennan looked shocked. "You're not supposed to be gambling!"

He slouched in his chair a bit more, his hands resting on the armrests, still experimenting with the tongue stud in his mouth, and raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't. I was there for the peep show."

"Oh." Brennan nodded, her eyes focusing on the movements of his tongue again. "Why?"

"Because I was undercover."

Her eyes darted up to his. "Booth! You bought those things when you were undercover?"

He shrugged. "Well, it wasn't part of my mission to do so, but the price was right, and it fit my image. I really stocked up that day."

"And the stripper?"

"She got paid."

"You know." Brennan said conversationally. "I went through your shoes."

Booth froze. "And?"

"I don't remember that picture being taken." She stood up and walked back over to him, looking down at him slouched in the chair, his head back, looking at her steamily.

"Parker took it." He shifted his weight a little.

She leaned forward. "You had your son take a picture of me, to.. Hide in your shoes?"

"No." His voice was low. "He took the picture because he wanted to. I bought it off him after we got them developed, and I saw it.. It's rather good."

"Yes." Brennan admitted. "It is. Have you.. You know?"

Booth smiled and reached for her neck, bringing her lips close to his. "What do YOU think?" He whispered, then stuck his tongue out and ran the metal over her upper lip.


	23. Chapter 23

Her mouth opened slightly, and he caught her lower lip between his teeth, before pulling her to him more firmly and pressing his mouth to hers.

They separated gently, staring at each other.

"We're not done our take-out yet." He whispered, giving her an out, while his eyes clung to her lips.

She was so soft.

Her lips were full, and gentle, and edible.

Like strawberry lip gloss.

He imagined her putting it on, pursing her lips in the mirror, flicking her hair...

"I think." She whispered, sliding down into his lap, straddling him, "That I've had enough supper."

His hands slid round her corset-enhanced waist, and he pulled her even closer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I've been very good today, I think I can have dessert, don't you?"

"Are you ready for dessert?" He teased. "What is dessert has a bit of.. Bite to it?"

She laughed. "I've always admired your canines."

"Uh huh?"

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his jaw, opening them and dragging her teeth together against his flesh. "Do you like my teeth Booth?"

He groaned, and she grinned against his cheek.

Suddenly, his hand wound into her hair, and jerked her head back, and his lips were on her throat, kissing, tasting, and finally, biting, gently, his tongue caressing each spot as soon as his teeth eased...


	24. Chapter 24

Booth smiled.

Her pulse was erratic.

And fast.

And her breathing..

He could feel her chest moving against his, caressing him.

Thanks to her searching, and her questions, she was nearing the point where she would do anything to feel satisfied.

He stood up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her, touching her, as he pulled his handcuffs off the nightstand and wound them through the slats in the headboard.

She didn't notice until she felt the cold steel clicking shut around her wrists.

She let out a startled laugh. "Booth!"

"Shh." He placed his finger on her lips and gave her an evil smile. "It's okay, Bones."

He reached for the blindfold, then changed his mind.

They could do that later.

He popped the snap on her jeans and tugged them down her legs, throwing them off the bed.

She stared, transfixed, as he gathered the silk scarves off the floor, and carefully bound her feet to the foot board.

"I can't move." She whispered enticingly.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach.

"Just wait." He smiled again, then disappeared from the room, reappearing with a small condiments bottle.

"What's that?" She asked breathlessly, as he stripped off his shirt, his skin catching the moonlight coming in through the uncovered window.

"Strawberry ice cream topping." He whispered, leaning over her, flicking open the lid with his thumb. "Want to taste it?"

Her mouth opened slowly, and he squeezed some of the syrup onto the tip of his finger and dipped it into her mouth.

She closed her mouth around him and moved her tongue.

"Hmm." She said after he slowly pulled his finger out. "Nice."

He stared at her in silence for a minute. "You've memorised that book haven't you?"

"What book?" She asked innocently.

He looked at her, tied down on his bed, in a corset and boy shorts underwear.

She didn't look at all innocent.

"How to give the Perfect Blowjob."

She smiled. "Oh. THAT book."

He chuckled and shook his head, drizzling some of the strawberry goo on her stomach..


	25. Chapter 25

She let out a hiss when the cold gel touched her stomach, and he dipped his head and ran his tongue along the side of the strawberry trickle.

"This is going to be fun." He murmured, teasing her stomach with his tongue, drawing nearer to the red syrup, then away again, licking his way along her abdominals and the edge of her corset, down to the top edge of her underwear, before going back and licking the syrup off in a single swipe.

Her eyes were closed, but from her breathing, he could tell she was enjoying it.

He was enjoying it.

The taste and smell of her skin, the tartness of the sundae topping.. he wanted to lick her from head to toe.

Impossible in the current circumstances, the corset would have to go.

He smiled crookedly.

Or at least be loosened.

He carefully loosened the front clasps, bringing more cleavage into view, then poured syrup onto it, watching it seep into places where his tongue was begging to be.

So he put it there.

And let his tongue go where it wanted.

He was half on top of her, his hands resting beside her hips, his tongue scraping across her flesh, when the phone rang.

Her phone.

"Don't answer it!" She begged.

"But Bones." He looked up at her. "It might be Angela." He winked.

She shook her head, "Don't answer it!"

He straddled her with his hips and reached for her jeans on the floor, and the cell phone tucked in the pocket.

"Hello?" He paused. "Oh, hi Angela. I'm.. Great. How are you? Uh huh." As he talked, he ran his free hand over her body, sliding his fingers just under the edge of her panties, watching her eyes roll back in her head as he did so.

"No, actually you did dial her number, she's here, she's just.. Tied up right now. She's having dessert, and she's all sticky. Doesn't want to wreck her phone. Of course, I'll have her call you." He said sweetly, then ended the call.

"You liar." Brennan smirked.

"I am not a liar." Booth leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers and his fingers farther south. "I told her the exact truth. You ARE tied up, and you ARE sticky."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok." He amended. "So maybe I'm the one having dessert at the moment but.."

She gasped as his fingers hit home, arching her back.

"I'm about to fix that." He grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

She pulled her arms, but the handcuffs didn't give, clanking against the headboard slats but not releasing her wrists, and she wrapped her fingers around the short chain joining the cuffs, groaning.

Booth smiled. "Do you like that?"

Her mouth opened, and she gasped.

He chuckled.

Her eyes travelled down his chest, the muscles sharply defined despite the fading light, and his thighs. And what was between him.

He was swollen, and hard, pressing against the denim of his jeans, as his arm brushed against himself as his fingers worked into her.

"I want to touch you." She whispered, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

He pretended to consider. "Hmm, nope."

She wasn't nearly crazy enough yet.

He wanted her jaw-droopingly, out of her mind, I don't-care-what-you-do-to-me-but-do-it-now! Crazy. For him.

He wasn't willing to let this be a one night stand.

And he wasn't willing to make it anything less than incredible.

"But why?" She moaned.

"You're not even naked yet Bones, and that corset looks so good on you." He whispered, rhythmically moving his fingers.

Her eyes were dilated, and her hips were beginning to move with his hand.

He paused, and slid his hand out of her panties, and placed them both on her hips, holding her down, as he leaned forward and kissed her. "Arch your back for me, I'm going to take off the corset now."

Booth reached his hands under her back and pulled at the strings, unlacing the corset so he could peel it off her front, exposing her breasts and the rest of her stomach.

She shivered slightly as a breeze tickled over her stomach. "Is the window open or something?" She whispered.

He grinned. "Yes."

She raised her eyebrows. "So what's the game?" She purred, slightly mad that he had stopped fingering her when she was so close to orgasm. "Do you want me to be quiet?" She dropped her voice. "Or very, very loud?"

He grinned crookedly, running a fingertip over her exposed nipples slowly. "Whatever you feel like." He leaned forward and blew on her softly, "As long as it's MY name you're calling."

She stared at him and swallowed. "I'll try and remember that."

He answered by sucking her breast into his mouth and dragging his teeth on it.

"God." She whimpered, "Do it again, Booth, please, please.."

He wandered his mouth down the side of her ribcage instead, as she twisted in frustration.

"Booth!"

He looked up at her, his tongue paused on her skin.

They stared at each other, and then he grinned, and kissed his way up to her other breast. "I find it interesting." He paused. "That your skin tastes like strawberries, even where I haven't put the syrup.."

She laughed girlishly. "You didn't find it then?"

"Find what?"

"My strawberry lust dust."

"No." Booth smiled. "That I did not find. Where was it?"

"In my purse."

"But your purse is here, with you…"

"Yes." She winked. "I put it on before I tried on the corset."


	27. Chapter 27

With a groan, he latched onto her, his hands sliding down her sides, grabbing, as his mouth made her squirm and cry out.

Breathlessly, he moved to her mouth, and unlocked the handcuffs.

She yanked her arms down and shoved him over onto his back, ignoring the restraints still on her ankles, she straddled him and ran her nails down his chest, her lips on his throat and collar bones, then his ribs, as she moved down his body quickly, leaving red marks all the way.

Her hands found his jeans, and she squeezed him through the coarse fabric before ripping them open, and reaching for him.

"I need you, Now, NOW!" She gasped, her tongue circling him as her hands grasped and pulled, making his hips buck off the bed.

She reached down and untied her ankles, then climbed up onto him, and held him to her, sliding down slowly, her head thrown back. "Booth.."

He thrust up, then flipped her over, pulling her legs up over his hips and impaling her, again and again as they fought to get closer together, to merge themselves.

It wasn't enough.

She flipped him again, and they slid half of the bed, his feet hitting the floor.

He surged up, holding her against him and staggered to the wall, pressing her against it, his pants fallen around his ankles, his hands on her ass, holding her up as he had her against the wall, her hands holding his jaw to her mouth as they kissed, speaking incoherently.

"God, Booth, yes.."

"Bones, baby.. Yeah.."

He leaned against her and kicked off the jeans, his mouth moving to her neck, where she felt his teeth again, and she dragged her nails down his arms in response, wrapping her legs around him.

He grinned and swung around, tossing her onto the bed, climbing on behind her, and grabbing her hips.

She pressed backwards, her head dropping to the bed, and again he filled her, slamming into her, a gutteral moan issuing from her throat as her hands gripped the sheets and his hands moved forward to cup her breasts and then suddenly he pulled out, flipped her over again, and then took her slowly, his forehead pressed to hers, their hands clasped together above her head, only their hips moving, as he tried to slow it down.

She wrapped her legs around him again, and began twisting her hips like a belly dancer, grinding against him, and then his hands were on her ass again, he was up on his knees, her back was arched, and she was touching herself and crying out in orgasm, yelling his name, and he collapsed on top of her, driving into her so hard they were moving across the bed, until their heads hit the headboard, and her hands wrapped in the slats, and he shuddered against her with a deep groan, and she felt him growing, and throbbing within her, jerking into silence.

After a few seconds, he raised his head and his eyes smiled into hers.

"That was fun."

She smiled impishly.


	28. Chapter 28

Pushing his shoulder, she rolled him over, until she was once again astride him. Teasingly, she leaned forward, letting her long hair tickle his skin as she leaned over him, stretching his hands over his head.

He sighed as her breasts brushed against his chest again, his eyes searching hers for what she must be thinking..

"Bones.."

Her lips quirked, and she pressed her mouth to his, distracting him, until the cuffs clicked shut.

His eyes closed.

Oh, Yes… He couldn't help it, he loved being handcuffed with a naked woman on top of him.

He tugged his arms, they were fastened tightly to the headboard, as hers had been.

His heart pounded in his chest, and his body tingled.

Her teeth caught his lower lip as she pulled away, sitting up, pulling her hair back behind her shoulders. "It's my turn now."

His eyes drifted down her body, lingering in his favourite places.

His lips tilted slightly.

He was so going to enjoy this.

She leaned forward again, pressing her lips to his check, tonguing the crevices between his muscles. "Interesting.." She purred against his skin. "Now you're the one who tastes of strawberry."

His breathing was quick and shallow, his mind willing her to move south again, and put her lips..

"I think I'm going to try this." Brennan lifted the squeeze bottle of strawberry topping up, and pressed some onto his chest, drawing a large arrow, pointing down.

The cold made him suck in his breath, and she laughed, rubbing her finger in the red liquid and holding it up to her mouth, licking it carefully before placing it in her mouth and twisting it around as she sucked the rest of the sweet goo off, her eyes never leaving his hot gaze as she did so. "It's very good. I think I will have to go on a much more extensive tasting mission." She said sweetly, before bending down and pressing her tongue to him, licking his skin in long sweeps, cleaning the sundae topping off him and working her way down his body, her hands sliding up and down his thighs as she went, her breasts grazing his new erection.

"You like this, don't you?"


	29. Chapter 29

She winked at him as he shifted his hips unconsciously.

"You know." She mused, licking her lips. "The strawberry topping is nice, but it needs something. Something to counteract the sweetness.." She smiled. "I think I'll go see what else is in your kitchen cupboards." She leapt of the bed and walked away, swaying her hips, knowing he couldn't do a thing to stop her.

Booth wrapped his hands around the slats on the headboard and grinned.

Oh, the possibilities!

Chocolate fudge sauce.

Caramel topping.

Maple syrup.

Whipping cream...

The whipping cream might be fun.

It'd been a while since he played with whipping cream...

And then there was the liquor cabinet, still fully stocked.

Butter Ripple Schnapps.

That mint stuff that tasted like toothpaste.

The Fireball would go nicely with the strawberry topping.. Like cinnamon hearts and strawberry tarts on valentines day.

What was the name of that bakery again?

There was a giggle from the kitchen, and a second later Brennan stood in the doorway, holding a plate and a fork.

He watched as she stuck the fork into whatever was on the plate and lifted it to her lips, slowly putting it in her mouth, then closing her mouth around the food and moaning.

"What did you find?" He asked curiously.

"Cake." Brennan smiled. "With butter cream frosting."

She walked over the bed and crawled on top of him, offering him a taste.

He ate it slowly, his eyes watching her, wondering what she had in her mind.

Slowly, they ate the piece of cake, until all that remained was the icing.

She grinned and dipped her finger in it, then wiped it on his chest. "Let's see how THIS tastes."

He groaned, the icing was cold, and her tongue was warm, and her other hand was putting icing places where he REALLY wanted her...

And her head was following, going there...

He gasped, and she giggled.

He watched as she licked every bit of icing off of him, his blood boiling with desire.

And he slid his hands and the cuffs up the slats until he could feel the spare key to the cuffs, taped to the back of the headboard...


	30. Chapter 30

His eyes never left her face as he deftly unlocked the cuffs and freed his hands.

She looked up at the noise and frowned. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." He said, pulling her up his chest.

"You're breaking the rules." She pouted.

He laughed, his fingers on her jaw, bringing her in for a kiss, "I only play by my rules."

Their tongues touched, joining, mixing..

His hands cupped her face as she brought her legs up to straddle him, her hands on his wrists.

"You taste like icing." He muttered softly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking a minute ago." She smiled against his cheek.

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" He growled, flipping her over again, and she squealed with laughter.

"I though it was my turn!" She giggled, as he slid between her legs and into her.

"Umm." He groaned. "Maybe next time."

She tilted her hips and the air whooshed out of his lungs.

"####." He gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" She teased, repeating the move, a squeezing from within.

His hands seized her hips and held them down, and his forehead came to rest on hers, his eyes serious and hot. "Because I really, really like it." He whispered. He dipped his head to nibble on her earlobe as he whispered in her ear. "And if you keep doing it, I might not let you go home.." He sucked on her neck slightly. "And even worse.. I'll come before you do."

She stared at the ceiling wide-eyed.

He waited, wondering if she would try to run.

Finally she drew in a shaky breath and turned her head to look into his eyes again. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." She whispered.

"Sure of what?" He replied, moving against her slightly, watching as the movement made her head tilt back and her eyes close.

"That you'll come before me." She groaned.

"And what about the other part?"

Her nails dug into his shoulders. "I don't think I WANT to go home.. Except..."

"Except what?" He whispered, picking up his pace.

She shuddered slightly, her legs gripping his thighs. "Maybe to get the chocolate body paint."


	31. Chapter 31

They clung together, their eyes closed, chests heaving.

"I'm quite impressed Booth." Brennan said in awe.

He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Impressed with what?"

"I knew you would be good in bed, but I had no idea you would be THAT good." She said simply.

He sighed.

Something had happened while they were in each others arms, surging together. One minute they were having sex, the next they were making love.

It kinda freaked him out, he knew he was serious about her, but the depth of the connection.. He had never experienced that before.

"I hate to tell you this Bones, because you're probably going to run out of here and board the next plane for Guatamala, but it's never been like that for me before.. That was making love." He waited, for something, anything.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked slowly.

He nodded. "Yeah, Bones, I mean, I am pretty good, and you, wow, you really are too, but that last time.. That was more, you know?"

Brennan considered. "I did notice a strange sense of belonging." She studied his face carefully. "Does that mean you love me?"

Booth half-grinned. "Yeah, well, I think I knew that already, but.."

She slapped him on the arm. "You could have told me!"

"Why?"

"Then I wouldn't have had to ask you all those questions for my story, I would have had first hand experiences to spice up my novel!"

Booth chuckled. "But that was kinda fun though, answering the questions, having you search my place, I mean, you might never have known about Jessica."

Brennan frowned. "Who is Jessica?"

Booth laughed louder. "You didn't find her? There is a Jessica blow up doll in my closet, left over from Charlie's stag party!"

Brennan smacked him again. "She must be uninflated, or I'm SURE I would have found her."

"Ow! She is.." Booth winced.

Brennan smiled. "I'll have a look at her later."

"Can you answer something for me?" Booth asked slowly.

"Yes. What?"

"What does it mean that you arn't halfway home by now?"

Brennan shrugged. "Maybe I need further convincing that that was making love."

"Maybe you love me?" Booth interpreted.

Brennan smiled. "Maybe."

THE END!


End file.
